Memory Scar
by mistlove
Summary: It wasn’t because he was too lazy to put on a band-aid every morning. It wasn’t because he thought it made him look tough or cool. There’s another reason why Yamamoto doesn’t cover up the scar on his chin. It’s because it holds a special memory for him.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Memory Scar  
**Summary:** It wasn't because he was too lazy to put on a band-aid every morning. It wasn't because he thought it made him look tough or cool. There's another reason why Yamamoto doesn't cover up the scar on his chin. It's because it holds a special memory for him.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Viz Media and Amano Akira.  
_ _ _ _ _

Yamamoto swung his legs over the window ledge and landed neatly on the floor.

Lal looked over to see him stand up. "... Welcome back. Did everything go well?"

"Ha ha, yeah." He ran a hand through his wind-blown hair.

"So?" she prompted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Their base is huge," he grinned. "Like an amusement park."

"Tell me something I don't already know."

She faltered at the end, staring at him. He noticed her piercing stare and shifted a little, uncomfortable.

"Lal?"

She paused before pacing over to him. "... You're bleeding."

"Huh?"

She reached up and touched the bleeding wound on his chin. He cringed a little at contact.

"Careless, weren't you?" Lal retracted her hand, frowning at him.

He scratched his head sheepishly with an embarrassed blush. "The guard must've nicked me."

"Be more careful next time." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out some cotton. "Stay still." She dabbed at his wound gently. "You got off easy. If your opponent was faster, you might've lost an eye or even your life," she reprimanded.

Lal turned around to the cabinet to take out a first aid kit.

Yamamoto grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her half-way. "... Aren't you glad I'm back though?"

She blushed, knowing that his words had a deeper meaning to them. She pulled her arm away, turning her full back to him.

"Yamamoto... this isn't the time for this," the former arcobaleno murmured.

"Then when is it time?" he asked in a soft voice.

She couldn't reply. She stayed motionless, too embarrassed to turn around and look at him but too guilty to walk away.

"I was still a kid and didn't know what I was feeling when I asked you seven years ago."

Silence.

"You know it too. I'm not a kid anymore."

He slipped his arms around her waist.

"I'm twenty-three now, Lal." He reached up with one hand and grasped her chin, twisting it so that she was looking at him. "Only two years younger than you."

Lal didn't reply. She didn't move her head, but looked elsewhere with her chocolate brown eyes. A light blush the color of a pale pink formed on her cheeks.

His thumb ran over her scar. "Don't treat me like a kid. I'm not one anymore."

Yamamoto leaned in, their lips just grazing. Lal stiffened against him, her arms rigid against his chest.

"Yamamoto...," she mumbled weakly against his lips.

He ignored her, his tongue trailing her lower lip...

"Lal-san, are you here?" Gokudera opened the door.

He paused, frowning at the scene in front of him.

Yamamoto was leaning against the wall, a hand covering his bleeding mouth. He groaned. The woman he was looking for, Lal, was cleaning up the formerly clean counter which was now littered with first-aid materials.

The silver-haired directed his gaze at the rain guardian first.

"Yamamoto?"

The rain guardian put his hand up. "I'm fine." He managed a bloody grin. "I bit my lip when I ran into the wall."

Silence.

Gokudera decided it was better not to question it. He turned to the former arcobaleno with a small smile. "Reborn-san had something to ask you. Could you come with me?"

Lal nodded, dumping the scraps of old bandages into the trash.

Gokudera held the door open for her. "Lal-san, are you okay?" He frowned at her flushed face. "Your face is a little red. If you're tired, you should rest."

Yamamoto chuckled.

Lal made a frustrated growling noise. She snatched a first-aid kit and chucked it angrily behind her at him without looking. She made a pleased sound and marched out of the room when she heard the box hit Yamamoto with a satisfying 'crack'.

"It's nothing. Let's go."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the rain guardian, now on the ground. "... Are you alright?"

Yamamoto wiped the blood from his mouth on the back of his hand. "I am a-OK." He grinned childishly, like a happy kid. "After all... something good happened."

Gokudera sighed before following out after the former arcobaleno.  
_ _ _ _ _

"Ha ha," the black-haired grinned.

"What are you _laughing_ about?" the brown-haired woman snapped.

"I'm just recalling a good memory." He reached up and ran a finger over her fading scar.

"Stop that." She blushed, slapping his hand away. "We're supposed to be working."

"_'Supposed to be working'_... nobody said we had to," he suggested innocently as he played with her long hair.

"Yamamoto, drop it," she said with a deadly glare.

He sighed, giving in. He touched the scar on his chin thoughtfully as he sat down. "Your scar is subsiding, huh? Mine still looks like it used to."

Lal smirked at his comment. "Why do you care?" Her fingers were a blur as she typed in the access codes for the Vongola information base. "It makes you look like an actual man. A distinguishing feature."

"Ouch," he pouted childishly.

She sighed, her eyes wandering over to the scar-in-question. "It shouldn't bother you."

"It doesn't." Yamamoto grinned, giddy. "It's actually the remainder of a really good memory."

"Of nearly getting killed."

"No..."

He opened his arms, signaling a hug. Lal replied with a hard steel wrench to the head.

"Ow... Anyway, two years ago, that's when you finally accepted me." He grinned stupidly. Ten years had not changed him much. "When you were helping me clean up this cut."

Lal paused before blushing as she recalled the memory. "... The biggest mistake of my life," she muttered under her breath.

"Liar." He kissed her cheek.

"Go away and do your work," she snapped, trying her best to ignore the blush burning on her cheeks.

"You remember, don't you?"

"_Yes_, I remember," Lal replied, exasperated.

A moment of silence.

"Hey, Lal-"

Lal made an annoyed sound, whirling around and glaring at him. The intensity of her glare made him shut up. She turned back around and picked up her laptop, pacing over to the door. "I'm going to go work with Gokudera."

"Wait, no!" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stay here."

"Stop it!" She wrestled with him.

"Stay with me, please?"

Lal swore in colorfully language. "I can't concentrate with you here with me."

"So I _do_ have an effect on you!" Yamamoto grinned.

She elbowed him in the ribs, making him let go. She strode over to the door and shoved it open. She spotted her boss. "Sawada, come over here!" she shouted.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna rushed down the hall.

"Where's Gokudera?" Lal demanded. "I want to switch and work with him."

"Did you need me?" The door down the hall opened to a head of silver-hair.

"I can't concentrate if you're _not _here, Lal," Yamamoto said innocently.

"Shut up and work!"

Gokudera sighed and retreated back into his room. _... Nothing has changed over these years.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
